Little Did He Know
Little Did He Know - by Jowel ---- 27 / 07 / 2013 ---- Brandon Smith was biking home from McDonald's. He didn't have a car, he didnt have a job. He loved playing older games on his nintendo 64. His collection included over 2000 N64 games, and he loved bringing new games home and playing them, unknown of what to expect. As he biked passt the local GameStop he stopped by to check if they had any N64 game turned in, wich he did not own, so he stopped and went inside. He knew the employees well since he came here atleast onece a week. He asked the employees if they had any new N64 games, and they did, but the game had no name, it was just a blank cartridge in exellent contidion. An employee told Brandon that the person who turn the game in just wanted a dollar en exchange. Brandon had no idea why the person only wanted a dollar, but he ignored it and bought the cartridge for three dollars, a very good deal if the game worked at all. The chance of the game working was not extremly high, but he didn't care, it was only three dollars. When he got home to his apartment, he inserted the cartridge and and turned the console and television on. There was just a block screen for about ten seconds, then a message appeared on the screen: WOULD YOU LIKE TO CONTINUE? Brandom pressed A on his controller and was met by another message: IF YOU CHOOSE TO CONTINUE THERES NO TURNING BACK. WOULD YOU LIKE TO CONTINUE? Brandon was a little creeped out but decided to press A anyways and saw another message: LITTLE DID HE KNOW. He pressed A once more. NOW THERE'S NO TURNING BACK. YOU HAVE MADE YOUR DESITION. Brandon pressed A one more and a set of what seemed to be random numbers appeared on the screen: 06071945 11092001 12121941 24041986 12012010 22051960 28072013 Brandom just stared at the numbers. It makes no sense, he thought. He restarted the console, but it displayed the same message: 06071945 11092001 12121941 24041986 12012010 22051960 28072013 He booted up his laptop and and googled 06071945, and as he typed the numbers 1945, he relalised it was a date and splitted the numbers to 06 07 1945 and was met with results describing the Hiroshima bombing in Japan during WW2. He started typing the second row of numbers and stopped. There was no point of looking it up. 11 09 2001 - the World Trade Center attacks. He felt a bit sad thinking of it. He typed in the third row of numbers into the search bar and saw another tragedy, and the fourth, and the fifth. All tragedys. After looking up the sixth, he looked at the last one: 28072013. He looked in his calender and found the date. Then he realised that the date tomorrow. Whats going to happen tomorrow!? He was really scared. He stood up. He was sweating heavily, and the rest of the day he couldn't stop thinking about it. Tellling the authoroties wouldn't help. They would not believe him. ---- 28 / 07 / 2013 ---- Brandon woke up. Dizzy. He had not been sleeping much. He had mostly been lying awake thinking about what would happen. Was he involved? Was he the only one able to prevent it from happening? What did "LITTLE DID HE KNOW" mean? He started the game again to see if something had changed, and it had. It no longer displayed the dates. A new message had appeared: TODAY IT IS HAPPENING Brandom just started at the words, trying every button there was to try. He restarted the console again and it showed the same numbers as before. He restarted once more, panicing and screamig. There was a new message: THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO He restarted again, and he faced a new message: 07:23 Brandon looked at the clock: 07:16. When brandon saw the clock he fell to the floor. Lifeless. At 07:23 that day, there was an accident eight blocks from Brandons apartment. A schoolbus had stopped at a gas station. The bus was leaking gasoline. the busdriver was tring to fix the leaking. There was a massive explosion, followed by the gas tanks at the gas station exploding. 32 people died. one busdriver. Thirty children. One working at the gas station. ---- EPILOGUE ---- The cause of the accident was never uncovered. Brandons autopsy showed that he had a heart attack at around 07:00. ---- THANKS FOR READING ---- This was my very first creepypasta ive made. Please tell me what you think of it. Most of the story was improvised and it took me about two hours to make it. There may be flaws in the language since english insn't my native language. Thank you for reading //Jowel Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Creepypastas